Between Love and Tears
by MeChwangie
Summary: Kisah cinta yang meliputi air mata dan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Yunjae, Yoosu GS.


**Tittle :****B****etwee****n****Love And Tear****s**

**Pairing : ****Yunjae, Yoosu, Haehyuk, etc**

**Genre :Romance, friendship,**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : TYPO(S), Cerita pasaran. Kesamaan tokoh bukan untuk disengajakan. Genderswitch for uke here. Bacanya pelan-pelan agar tidak confused ne. Don't like, Don't read.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1 **

*******Rising Sun :)**

Hoammmmm,, aku bangun agak telat pagi ini. Tepat pukul setengah 7, ummaku membangunkanku. Uhh, pertama masuk Senior High School sudah telat. Tapi beruntung saja ketika aku mengayuh sepedahku dan..

"Stoppppppp!" Yeah, akhirnya aku boleh masuk, meski kurang 3 tarikan, gerbang itu sudah di tutup. "Mian, and gomawo ne Pak Satpam." Aku berikan senyuman 1000 watt ku ke pak satpam tersebut.

"Ne, sama-sama anak muda."

Aku langsung membawa lari sepedahku ke tempat parkir. Aku taruh saja, lalu aku tinggal lari untuk mengikuti penerimaan siswa baru. Ketika aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke lapangan basket..

**Bruuukkkk..**

"Mian, ne. Aku bantu ambilkan ne." Tawarku

"Tidak usah, aku mau langsung ke barisan. Aku telat." Jawabnya

'Dingin sekali namja itu' gumamku.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru pun di mulai, aku berada di barisan di tengah-tengah barisan yeoja. Disebelah kanan ku ada yeoja berpantant montok(?), berbody bohai(?) Dan disebelah kiriku ada yeoja kurus yang kelihatan energic, dan lebih pendek dariku. Hohoho:-) . Dan aku melirik ke samping kanan *barisan namja* 'Eh, itukan namja es batu tadi?' Pikirku.

"Hei, kenapa kau melirik ke kanan terus,eoh?" Tanya yeoja berpantat montok.

"Eh, mian,Eonnie."

"Panggil aku Junsu, namaku Kim Junsu."

"Eh, ne. Junsu ah. Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Tentu, siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

"Ohhh0_0, by the way kenapa kau melirik ke kanan terus? Ada namjachingumu?"

"Oh, aniya. Hanya penasaran dengan orang itu."

"Oh, Jung Yunho. Wae? Kau naksir? Kami teman SMP loh!"

"Ahh, aniya." 'Oh, namja es batu itu Yunho namanya'. Gumamku

"Aissh, kalian berdua tidak bisa berhenti bicara kah? Ini sedang upacara hey?". Si yeoja energic pun angkat bicara.

"Mian, kami hanya berkenalan." Ucap Junsu

"Oh, kalau begitu salam kenal. Namaku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Kim Jaejoong dan ini Kim Junsu. Anyeong Hyukie:-) " jawabku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, Anyeong Joongie. Anyeong Suie."

Upacara pun masih berlanjut. Sekarang giliran pembagian kelas. Dan aku sekelas dengan Junsuie serta Hyukie juga, kami bertiga di tempatkan di kelas X-B. Tapi, aku mendengar dari Junsu bahwa si namja es batu itu dikelas X-C. Tak jauh, di sebelah kelasku.

Aku, Junsuie, dan Hyukie memasuki kelas kita X-B. Di kelas ini ada beberapa yang aku kenal seperti: Jessica, Sunny, Sulli, Amber, Yesung, TOP, dan yang lain aku tak mengenalnya. Aku duduk dengan Jessica, karena Junsu memilih bersama dengan Hyukie, karena mereka mau membisnis tentang namjachingu mereka yang bertempat di kelas X-C, Yoochun dan Donghae.

**Yunho's Pov**

Aisssh, tadi pagi sudah hampir telat terus harus tabrakan sama yeoja yang, ahh- aku tak tau wajahnya. Karena aku sibuk mengambil bukuku dan meninggalkan dia. Sekarang kelihatannya aku tak sekelas dengan yeoja itu. Aku berada di kelas X-C. Disini aku bersama: Yoochun, Donghae, Hyun Joong, Khrystal, Hyuna, Yoona, Go Ara,Key, Onew, Shindong, Kris, dan lainnya.

Kelasku berbeda dengan kelas lainnya. Kelasku adalah kelasnya anak ber otak genius. Di Shinki Senior High School, hanya ada 3 kelas yaitu: A, B, C. Kelas C adalah kelas yang paling baik di sekolah ini.

Aku menuju ke bangkuku, aku duduk bersama Yoochun. Ketika aku mau duduk ke bangkuku.

"Yunho, oppa. Akhirnya kita satu kelas. Dulu kita satu Junior High School, sekarang kita sekelas di SMA yang sama pula. Huuh, senangnya." Ucap Ara berbinar-binar

"Biasa saja." Jawabku singkat. Lalu mendatangi Yoochun, Donghae, dan Hyun Joong.

"Hay, Bro!" Sapa mereka ber 3

"Hey, aku bosan harus bersama Ara terus."

"Sabar bro, aku sebenere gak yakin dia masuk kelas terbaik ini." Jawab Hyun Joong

"Seperti tak tau magic saja." Sambung Donghae

**Kriinnnggggg, Krinnnggggg, Krinnngggg**

Bel masukpun berbunyi.

Sang songsaengnim masuk kali ini seorang yeojan muda yang berperut sedikit buncit masuk.

"Namaku Choi Kibum, aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar Matematika jadi panggil aku Mrs. Kibum. Anyeong." Ucap sang Mrs. Kibum.

"Ne, Mrs. Kibum." Jawab sang murid serentak.

"Gurunya tak seru Yun, lihat sudah ada yang menandai dirinya." Ucap Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, Park Yoochun."

**Yunho's Pov End**

**Normal Pov**

Bel masuk berbunyi, para murid sibuk menata diri dimana mereka akan duduk. Sang songsaenim telah muncul. Seorang yeoja yang tinggi, cantik, nan sexy. Apakah itu model?±gubrakkk±ΔΔΔ

"Good Morning, my students. Hello, My name is Tiffanny Hwang. You can call me Mrs. Fanny. I teach English language. And I am a home class teacher here. You can introduct yourshelf in front of the class one by a lot." Ucap Mrs. Fanny.

"Emm, that girl who sits in second desk. Please come here to introduct yourshelf first!" tambah Mrs. Fanny.

"Okee, mrs. Anyeong chingu, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku berasal dari Tohosinki Junior High School, mohon bantuannya." Ucapku dengan senyum manis.

"Right, Jaejoong." Ucap mrs. Fanny.

Para murid pun maju satu per satu untuk mengenalkan diri. Setelah perkenalan selesai Mrs. Fanny memberi tahu kami semua akan Masa Orientasi yang dilakukan besok. Mrs. Fanny memberi kami arahan untuk besok.

"Nah, my students. Besok kalian akan mengalami masa orientasi. Masa orientasi berlangsung selama 3 hari, bagi para murid kalian semua harus memakai seragam SMP kalian masing-masing. Bagi para yeoja, kalian harus mengkuncrit rambut kalian sesuai tanggal lahir,memakai kalung permen,menggunakan topi keranjang,dan memakai kaos kaki kanan putih dan kiri hitam, serta memakai name tag bulat berwarna biru,ne?

Dan untuk para namja, kalian memakai topi keranjang,kaos kaki kanan hitam dan kiri putih,memakai kalung permen,memakai name tag segi empat berwarna merah,ne? Hope you enjoy it." Ucap mrs. Fanny dengan bantuan catatan dari anggota OSIS.

**Krinngggg Kringgg *bel pulang***

"Okee, my students. See you tomorrow." Ucap mrs. Fanny yang akan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"See you, mrs."

**:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) **

"Hyukie, aku pakek 26 kuncrit di kepalaku:(. Gimana cara mengkuncrit rambutku?. Tapi untung rambutku panjang." Ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Enak aku Joongie, masih 15 kuncrit yang akan ada di kepalaku." Ucap Junsu mengoment Jaejoong.

"Sudah ah, jangan berdebat. Besok pasti seru acaranya. Pasti semuanya pada lucu-lucu. Hohoho:-) ."

**:-) :-) :-) :-) Keesokan Harinya:-) :-) :-) :-) **

Aku bangun tepat jam 6 pagi, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku mencari maidku untuk mendandaniku. Hari ini aku minta diantar pak Lee, aku malu kalau bawa sepeda. Aku turun dari ranjangku, dan bergegas mandi. Setelah itu...

"Ummmmaaaa, mana bibik Shin?" Ucap ku menggelegar di seluruh rumah.

"Ne, bentar Joongie. Bibi Shin sedang membeli pita rambut untukmu, chagi." Ucap Heechul sabar.

"Umma, Joongie mau diantar Pak Lee. Joongie malu umma, Joongie naik mobil,ne?" Ucapku memelas pada ummaku.

"Ne, chagi. Tapi, Yakk ikat dulu rambutmu itu. Rambut sudah panjang, tidak diikat, bergerak kesana-kesini, kena umma tau!"

"Tidak mau, Joongie menunggu bibi Shin dulu,umma."

"Permisi nyonya, apa saya sudah bisa mulai mengkuncrit rambut Joongie nyonya?" Ucap bibi Shin sopan.

"Ne, kau ikat yang benar rambut My Joongie chagi, ne?" Ucap Heechul umma protective.

"Ne, nyonya. Mari."

**:-) :-) :-) :-) Jaejoong's Bedroom:-) :-) :-) :-) **

"Yakk, ahhh ahh,,,Auwww.. sakit bibi, rambut Joongie sakit."

"Sabar nyonya, rambut nyonya masih 20 kuncritan, kurang 6. Jadi bibi menguncritnya kecil-kecil, jadi sedikit sakit,nde?"

"Nde, bibi. Cepetan yah. Kalung permennya sudah kan?"

"Sudah, nyonya. Topi keranjang nya ada di meja belajar nyonya bersama name tag, kalung permen, dan tas nyonya. Nah,selesai"

"Ne bibi. Yasudah Joongie mau pakai sepatu dulu"

"Iya, nyonya."

'Uhhhh jadi begini Joongie, mirip anak gila. Harus pakai kaos kaki berbeda, rambut Joongie yang tidak berbentuk, pake topi keranjang, pake kalung permen, dan bawa name tag bulat. Oh My Godd... frustasi aku.'

"Joongie, sarapan dulu." Ucap umma.

"Ne, umma." jawabku lemas.

"Aigo, pagi-pagi sudah lemas, tadi saja teriak-teriak. Tapi, Joongie mirip orang gila yah.?"Ucap umma dengan senyum evil

"Yakk.." balasku.

**:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) **

"Pak Lee, cepat dong nyetirnya! Joongie supaya cepat sampai dan gak ada yang lihat Joongie." Suruhku pada pak Lee.

"Ne, nyonya. Bersabarlah." Ucap Pak Lee

Ku lihat jam tangan gajahku, jam tangan merah gajahku menunjukkan pukul setengah 7, ini termasuk masih pagi untuk jam sekolah.

"Sudah sampai nyonya." Ucap Pak Lee

Aku lihat gerbang sekolah sudah penuh dengan para sunbae yang ingin melihat penampilan hobaenya. Oh My God. Apa aku harus lewat gerbang itu?

Aku mulai membuka pintu mobil audiku. Ku langkahkan kakiku turun dari mobilku. Dan,,

"Kyaaaaaa,Kyaaà... Lucunya Hoobae kita ini. Kyaaaaaa... kyaaaaa... imut... wah di belakangnya ada hobae kita yang tampan. Haaaaa,kyaaaaaa cocok sekali mereka berdua." Ucap para sunbae ricuh.

'Yah apa-apaan mereka? Siapa namja di belakngku yah?' Gumamku. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke belakang dan...

"Kyaaaa, kau?"

.

.

.

.

,

.

,

,

,

.

.

Tbc

**Note: ini Fanfict real buatanku.****Banyak Miss Ty bertebaran****.**** Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk meberi review di setiap ffku, karena meriview sebuah story adalah 100% hak reader. Tolong jangan bash FF saya, karena saya masih proses belajar untuk membuat cerita yang baik. ****Don't copy ne!. ****Gomawo, Chingu. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**MeChwangie**

August 16th,2o13


End file.
